poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lloyd's leadership claim/Mac leads the mutiny against Lloyd
This is how Lloyd's leadership claim and Mac leads the mutiny against Lloyd goes in Scavengers. we see Cole, Jay, Kai, and our heroes training at the Airjitzu Temple Jindrax: First Zane is down, then folks disappear all over town, and we can't do a single thing to help! Toxica: Why are Krux and Acronix taking people? Cole: I just wish we knew why. Jay: You know, my theory-- Cole: For the last time, they are not hostages. Jay: How could you be sure? Norg: Yeah, no ransom note. Mac Grimborn: They'll hypnotize them into being an army! Kegler: Krux and Acronix already have an army! Of samurai snakes! Jay: You know, my other theories-- Cole: Do not say alien abductions again, or dimensional rifts, Jay's punching gloves or elfin magic portals! uses his Earth Power on Jay and runs to him Sorry, it's just... I'm tired of speculating. We need to take action! Mac Grimborn: I agree. I say we capture one of those snake guys and bring them back to Wu for questioning! Lloyd Garmadon: arrives That plan won't work. Toxica: Why not? Lloyd Garmadon: Because Master Wu still hasn't recovered from his battle with Acronix. He rambles. He passes out. I think he's a lot hurt than I thought. Vilor: All of this and we have no leader. Lloyd Garmadon: Uh, that's not exactly true. Ahem! With Wu out of commission, the logical successor would be... Twilight Sparkle: The Green Ninja? Lloyd Garmadon: Correct. Cole: Uh, "Master Lloyd"? Nukus: I believe that is "Temporary Master Lloyd", Cole. Horrorbelle: "In Training". snickers Mac Grimborn: Twilight, what are you, nuts? Jindrax: We have the firepower! I say we pummel those snake guys til we get a few answers! Baboo: We can't take any more chances! No, no, no, no, no, no! Lloyd Garmadon: Wrong. Too random. We need a plan. Toxica: We have one. Go pummel those snake guys. I say we work it down there. Lloyd Garmadon: No, we'll work it out here first. That's what Wu would do. Come on! inside the Temple Squatt: Mac was right. He sure is in a bad mood. Norg: I don't like his attitude. Nukus: Guys! Samurai snakes are becoming a real pain in the neck! Vilor: He's doing the best he can. Come on. Cole, Jay, Kai and Nukus' team go inside, Mac becomes enraged Mac Grimborn: We'll see about that. Jindrax: What's your plan? Mac Grimborn: When Lloyd plans to attack the snake warriors, Toxica will send him to the Departed Realm. The others won't expect it, and we can rule Ninjago together. team goes inside as Lloyd draws his plan Twilight Sparkle: Hm. They're so obvious when they're the perfect hiding spot. Lloyd Garmadon: Hm. Interesting. slurps his drink as Cole notices it Cole: What are you doing? Jay: I'm bored, so I'm messing with him! Kai: But now Lloyd's starting over! He's gonna take even longer. sighs as Mac's team stands up Squatt: You know what, Lloyd?! I don't like your attitude! Lloyd Garmadon: I'm trying to keep us on schedule! Norg: You're not our mother! Loki (PR LR): You're not the boss! Mac Grimborn: Consider this a... Mac's team: Mutiny!